kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Meerkatz
General information= Meerkatz is episode 13a of Season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Desperate for a chance to stand out and shine on her own, Angel eagerly accepts an solo assignment to spy on villains from Colonel Spyke. Main * G * Love * Angel * Music * Baby Major * Colonel Spyke * General Nofun * Commander Bo-Ring * Madame Shhh * Sammy Starr * Phillipa Kropp * Mr. Smythe Minor Plot Quotes Baby: Meerkatz? That is horrible. Music: Yeah, they're called Meerkatz. Commander Bo-Ring: I know, right? But all the cool names were taken. General No-Fun: Engage Flying Pygmy control beam. I've always wanted to say that. Trivia * This is the only Season 2 episode not to feature Rudie. * When Angel sings extra loud, the Flying Pygmy Rhinos copy the "See No Evil, Say No Evil, Hear No Evil" poses. *Sammy Starr paraphrases the "Friends, Romans, Countrymen" line from Julius Caesar. * Love uses a ShoePhone during the episode, a reference to a similar device owned by Maxwell Smart in the series Get Smart. Goofs * When HJ5 fall into the tubes, the order is: Angel, Love, Music, Baby and G. But when they fall out of the other end, the order is Love, Music, Angel, Baby and G. |-| Gallery= Screenshots HJ5singingMK.png|HJ5 singing One Voice song. AngelSolo01MK.png|Angel stepping forward to sing solo. AngelSolo02MK.png|The girls wondering why Angel is singing a solo. ConfusedFPRmk.png|The flying Pygmy Rhinos are confused by an unrehearsed solo LGMBconfusedMK.png|and so are the girls. SoInspiredAngelMK.png|Angel is so inspired. PoliteFPRmk.png|The flying Pygmy Rhinos are too polite to tell Angel she’s very loud. MusicPullingPlugMK.png|Music pulling the plug on Angel’s extra loud singing, literally. AwantSoloMK.png|Angel really wants a solo. AgroundQuestion02MK.png|Angel asking if the ground would open up and swallow HJ5 just because she performed a solo once. AngelFirstMK.png|Since Angel asked the question, the ground swallowed her first! LGMBsurprisedMK.png|The girls are surprised by what Angel described actually happening. LMBgoneNextMK.png|And then three more are gone. GlastGoneMK.png|G is the last to drop out. GtunnelSliding02MK.png|G sliding down a mysterious tube. LoveFallingMK.png|Love falling. MusicFallingMK.png|Music falling. AngelFallingMK.png|Angel falling. BabyFallingMK.png|Baby falling. BLMAfloorpileMK.png|Girls piled on the floor. LBMAstandingMK.png|Girls standing up GfallingMK.png|just in time for G to fall on them HJ5floorpileMK.png|and pile them on the floor again. CSunitedBGmk.png|Sammy Starr has united the bad guys and they’re planning something bad. CStooManyBadMK.png|Colonel Spyke realizing she’s said the word bad too many times in the last thirty seconds. AngelPickMeMK.png|Angel wants to be picked for the solo mission. AngelInterestedMK.png|Angel is interested, very interested. AngelReallyPickMeMK.png|Pick me!!!! ConfusedVilliansMK.png|They don’t know why they were asked to attend this meeting. VSRbgMK.png|The villain success rate is down 300%. VillianArguingMK.png|The villains arguing over who is the most evil and who has the best evil scheme. CBSSincredulousMK.png|Commander Bo-ring and Sammy Starr can’t believe the meeting started with this petty squabble over superiority. PepperSaltDebutMK.png|Angel in her disguise as the villain Pepper Salt. ImpressedVilliansMK.png|The villains are impressed. PScheerleaderPoseMK.png|Cheerleader time! PSstompMK.png|Intimidating glare. ReallyImpressedVilliansMK.png|The villains are really impressed! VillianPizazz.png|At last, a villain with real pizazz. LoveBrokenEPannoyedMK.png|Love is annoyed that Angel broke the transmitter earpiece. SScluelessMK.png|Angel can’t believe Sammy Starr used her real name and hasn’t guessed who she really is. PShappyMK.png|Pepper Salt is officially part of the Villain Club. SSnoMSmk.png|Sammy Starr reminding Madame Sssh no villianous acts in public, it’ll ruin their grand plot. ShoePhoneMK.png|We have a call on the ShoePhone. WhatFiredMK.png|It’s Zookeeper Smythe, calling to tell them HJ5 isn’t performing at the zoo. MusicPointingMK.png|Music pointing. BabySeePSGstatueMK.png|Baby looks where Music is pointing and sees PSGstatueMK.png|a giant Pepper Salt statue in their flight path. OuchyLandingMK.png|The girls got ouchies from crashing their helicopter into the statue. GirlsPSfansMK.png|The girls surrounded by Pepper Salt fans. PShelloFansMK.png|Saying hello to her adoring fans from on top of the statue. CBcrashMusic02MK.png|Commander Bo-Ring running into Music, literally. LGBouchMK.png|Ouchy sympathy for Music. CBghelloGirlsMK.png|Commander Bo-Ring saying hello to Music (he’s a very polite evil henchman). CBsaidTooMuchMK.png|Commander Bo-Ring realising he’s said too much. GirlsInterrogation02MK.png|Tell us the whole plan or we’ll make you IrresistableCutePlease02MK.png|by using adorable cuteness! SSworriedMK.png|Sammy Starr is worried that HJ5 members have arrived when he has an evil plot in motion. PSforgotMK.png|Angel just remembered she’s a spy sent to foil the evil plot, she kindof forgot. PSannouncementMK.png|I have a big announcement to make. AngelSurpriseMK.png|Surprise! I’m Angel! MSsurprisifiedMK.png|Madame Sssh is surprised to learn Pepper was Angel all this time, and more then a little worried as well. SScomeBackMK.png|The villains watching their evil plot fall apart. OnlyOne2FoilMK.png|It only takes one member of HJ5 to defeat four villains and one henchman, no wonder the villain success rate is so low. AngelDFlute02MK.png|They left their villian device on the stage where Angel found it, big mistake! HJ5reunitedAndTriumphantMK.png|HJ5 victory huddle. HJ5weWonMK.png|HJ5 looking at the villains in the cage. BabyTauntVmk.png|Baby taunting the villains by saying how cute they are. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2